BOTH (Battle On The Hilltop)
by Ittybittykittyy
Summary: It's the wrestling event of the summer, Battler On The Hilltop and Kit was more than excited to go to her first wrestling event (indy). She figured it wouldn't be as much of a life changer as WWE, but boy was she wrong. She never would've guessed a boy named Danny would change her life. The only flaw is his girlfriend Lisa. This is when she needs help and takes action.
1. Something New

_**Hi guys! I know I'm starting a new story when I haven't finished the other 2 but let me get started on this first and I'll try and finish up "Impossible" tomorrow while "My Teenage Robot Sister" is on hiatus for now. Anyway, this is based on a real life experience and I'll let you guys know when it turns from real life to imagination because some stuff I'm planning to write about this won't be true. The names used in this story are changed for identity. Enough with the rambling, enjoy and let me know what you think!**_

_**Something New**_

You're probably thinking you can't fall in love with someone you've never met before right? For some people, their answer would probably no. As for me, my answer is a solid yes. Why? Well recent and maybe some past experience told me you really can for a fact. Let's start from the beginning.

It was a very hot Saturday afternoon. Almost hell-like heat beating down in my Un-air conditioned room as well as the rest of my house. Today was a big day for me, probably the biggest. I was going to my very first wrestling event in my town. I was suppose to go to WWE Raw that was live an hour or two from where I live but I couldn't go because of transportation issues. I was extremely disappointed, crying all week about it thinking I was never going to live my dream of going there.

But one day during the next week, I was passing walking through the mall and saw some interesting flyers posted on a store window. It advertised a wrestling event happening in my town on Saturday of next week. The poster had the match card set up for what was going to take place with a very special guest with a meet and greet of the wrestlers of the roster. It caught my eye instantly and remembered thinking back of how I cried because I couldn't go to Raw. Funny how an opportunity may close but another one opens, even if it's different from what you originally planned. I smiled to myself and set a reminder to the date determined that this was my chance to go to my first wrestling event.

"Stop sweating! Ugh!" I yell at myself while looking in the bathroom mirror trying to fix my makeup. As I was trying to dry my face off with a towel and re-do my foundation on my face, I was thinking my usual negative thoughts. What if this doesn't go well? What if I look or sound dumb when I'm talking to the wrestlers? Or anyone? It's not like the very exciting, most popular dreamt, and year round event of WWE, but I guess this will be good. I just hope that my depression from not going to Raw will keep me from trying to have fun at this Indy event.

"What are you gunna wear?!" I hear my mom scream from her bedroom, waking me up from my thoughts. Even though I'm still trying to keep my makeup from drowning from my face, I put the foundation brush on the sink and look through my drawers to find a shirt and some shorts. I figured if I wore a wrestling shirt, I could get some recognition of who I'm a fan of and maybe gain some friends. But the shirts I have now are either too heavy or shows too much of my "side fat". Now I'm even more frustrated.

I quickly made up my mind and chose a pink v-neck shirt with a jersey style number on it, and some jean shorts to give to my mom to iron quickly.

I'm in a rush since the doors to the place open at 5:30 and it's already 10 minutes till' right now. I rushed to dress up, finally fix my makeup with a sweaty face after I just gave up completely, put on some Maybelline Baby Lips lipstick, grabbed my phone and wallet, and headed out the door at five with my friend taking me, anticipating the night ahead.


	2. The Boy with the Bullet Struck Smile

_**That smile**_

I was sitting in the car tweeting my excitement with adrenaline running through my veins wanting to get there as fast as I could because I just couldn't wait to get there anymore.

"Oh my god, come on you stupid red lights! Turn green now!" I screamed in my head. Patience wasn't on my schedule, especially not today. No not right now.

We finally get there and it would be an understatement to say I smiled like a little girl on Christmas morning. I looked on to see people lined up at the entrance and cars stretched out from the entrance to the parking lot next to it.

I said my thanks and hopped out the car being at least 12th in line. I was looking around to see more people coming to get in line with their wrestling shirts and cool signs just like if you were going to a wwe event. I now felt a little ashamed that I saw so many people with wrestling shirts on and I didn't. I wanted to yell out 'I have wrestling shirts too but some of them are too heavy and a little too small right now!' But that would only make me look stupid as I already do.

"You ready?" A guy in front of me asks. So happy I didn't really feel like an outsider or look weird for looking like a girl who just came to flirt.

"Definitely!" I smiled. He looked just as excited as I was and had on normal clothes like me. Maybe it wasn't the clothes that mattered that much, but just because you came and was pretty obvious that you were a wrestling fan, not that you was here because you were bored.

We started talking about the wwe, and their wrestlers, tna and their wrestlers, etc. All of a sudden there was a loud cheer from almost everyone as the special guest arrived. It was Chavo Guerrero.

"Eeek! Sweet!" I felt that happy fangirl feeling I usually express when I'm at home come out just a little inside. Although I wouldn't consider myself a 'mega extra huge' fan of him, it's still pretty cool that I would be meeting him. This would be my first time actually meeting and talking to not only a celebrity, but a wrestler. Even if it's not who I 'really' wanted to actually meet like The shield or kane or something but it's still awesome and it made me nervous. I could tell the guy next to me was excited too only making me even more happy.

"Come on!" I tapped my foot. We was still standing outside in over 80 degree weather waiting for the doors to be announced open. I felt the makeup on my face start to drip and trickle down my cheeks and under my lip, I seriously hated that my makeup was possibly ruined because of this ridiculous heat. It was only 20 after five and we had ten more minutes. We was waiting until in turned officially 5:30 but goodness 10 minutes is a long time. I was looking around to see people who worked for the company taking pictures maybe to post online.

Finally, the doors opened and everyone rushed to get inside. My excitement rushed through the roof, wanting to push everyone out my way to get in. It was an environment that had so much hype that iv'e never felt before. There was a big curtain that hid all the excitement which made me mad and upset I would have to wait more for the line to keep moving.

I paid for my ticket of the meet and greet, got my program for the night, and continued stepping every other minute with my patience meter about to blow off completely.

I continued tweeting my excitement and saw one of my twitter friends reply back with a 'Hope you have fun!' response. I replied 'Thank you! I will :)' and put my phone back in my pocket.

I was now close to peek around the corner to see tables set up around the room in a 'U' shape and saw that Chavo was all the way at the end. Guess it's to save the good part for last.

I went through every last person sliding my program in a nervous fashion for the wrestlers to sign and say hi to me. I said 'Thank you' to each one and continued on. So far, so great. Though I wished I didn't act like a little shy girl every time I talked to them.

"Not to self, work on communication skills. Fast." I thought to myself. It was a main improvement I needed to make in order to have a better time.

As I kept on going, I was almost at the end on the other side to get to Chavo. I made a stop to wrestler and said hi how are you like I did to the others. He was pretty cute but I acted normal like with everyone else. He signed my program liked the others but...something more happened that the other wrestlers did but it just clicked in my brain all of a sudden. Once I said thank you, he smiled the brightest smile at me. That smile shot at me like a bullet that came out of no wehere. I smiled back and continued on to the next one beside him, not really paying attention to him as I still had that picture of his smile trapped in my brain.

I promised myself I wouldn't have anymore crushes on anyone else prior to a breakup that happened a while ago and I was gaining my life back again. Call me cliche but, if a cute guy smiles at me, I tend to get a slight crush on them in return. Kind of stupid but that's just me.

I looked back at him again, not really wanting him to see me. Thank God he's too busy autographing and meeting other people. My emotions in my brain were stuck on that smile and the excitement I was feeling for this whole thing. It was like I was about to pass out but I continued on my normal ways of meeting the rest of the wrestlers. With all the hype of the event and the boy with that bullet struck smile.


	3. A Great Experience

_**Great Experience **_

I finally reached the end of the tables to meet Chavo. I was just super excited to having bragging rights of not only meeting a wrestler, but a celebrity as well.

"How are you doing?" Chavo asks. I try to keep myself from looking like an idiot and smiling too hard.

"I'm great!" I enthusiastically answer. he had me pick out any 8X10 picture of him in his wwe days or tna days. I chose an 8X10 wwe picture of course and he signed it for me with my nickname on it (as I told him my nickname).

I shook his hand and stood in line for a paid picture with him. I'm already having the best time of my life and the good part hasn't even started yet! As I was waiting, the vision of that boy's smile pretty much disappeared so quickly. The excitement from meeting Chavo and awaiting the matches were too much for me to remember something so small. I didn't even realize I had forgotten it but I'll think about it later.

I was busy tweeting and taking pictures until it was my turn to get my picture taken. I was last in line and I had to make sure this picture looked good because God knows the only good pictures are when I take them of me myself with edits, sometimes having to take them multiple times. I asked the lady taking the pictures if she can take one from my phone too. Once she took the picture on my phone and the real one on their digital camera, she gave it back to me to see how it turned out. I smiled my biggest smile and went over to see how the picture on my phone turned out. It was perfect! I loved it so much! I said thank you to her and walked down to the ramp to the next room where the big event would be held which is like an auditorium.

My mouth practically dropped to the floor when I walked into this new environment. The ring beautifully displayed in the middle with chairs around it, tables stretching from the right to the left sides of the auditorium with all kinds of old and some new wwe merchandise, people dressed in their wwe shirts all around. I took a moment and paused to breathe in the place where I belonged. It was a new experience I dreamed of watching unfold, even if it's not what I really wanted to be in.

I walked around and took pictures before going down the table to see what kind of merch they have. I saw a purple wwf intercontinental championship belt I thought would be cool to have even though it was a plastic toy. I paid for that and kept looking down the tables. VHS tapes of old PPV's, wallets, pictures, toys, apparel, action figures, anything a wwe fan wanted, it was there. I paid for another item, a wwe activity book which is pretty silly. A 17 year old purchasing an activity book meant for 3 year olds but hey, I'm feeling great today so why not?

I looked for a seat that no one else had already taken or was already reserved and sat down in the 3rd row. Not too bad even though front row would've been awesome.

It was at least 40 minutes till it started and I can't even begin to explain how excited I was.

"My first wrestling event! Eeeek!" I cheered in my head. I continued taking more pictures, mostly of the ring and awaited for the matches that were about to take place tonight.


	4. Half Night

_**Half Night**_

I sat in my seat waiting for the show to start listening to wwe theme songs they played before it was time. I continued tweeting and going on tumblr seeing what was going on. I started thinking about the boy that smiled at me not too long ago. I was remembering the way he did it and how I reacted towards it. Bad thing about the smile part was I don't remember it that much anymore now. I was too excited and hype for it to be stuck into my mind.

"Really?!" I said to in my head. I cursed to myself in silent trying to remember what exactly happened. It was such a cute moment that got blocked because of my excitement. Maybe it'll come back to me once this event is over.

The first match was starting now. It was a 6-man tag match and everyone started screaming.

"Here we go!" I yelped.

"WOOOO!" I screamed once the announcer announced their names and the entered the ring. I rubbed my eyes to make sure this was real. This was my first time experiencing something like this and even though I was front and center, I was close enough to watch up close the best action going on in the ring right now.

There were the basics of punches, kicks, top of the turnbuckle jumps, suplexes, etc. Of course I already knew what they looked like on TV but to watch it up close and personal was a different story. It felt like you were actually in the ring with them and hearing the impact of the slams made it all the more enjoyable.

The match also had its indy style wrestling with foreign objects and other stuff. Like powder and a wrestler's body being slammed onto a printer! The Ooo's, Ahh's and chants filled the place like one at a football game and made the match pop out to make it more better.

The match ended with the face side of the match winning and I regained myself from what an amazing match that was for the first one of the night.

"Oh my god that was awesome! Wow!" I thought. To think there was more to come just made me smile even more but trying to look sane at the same time.

It was time for the second match which was a title match. Maybe tonight it'll be a win for the opponent. That would be cool for a title changed on my first time seeing one.

The match had a high flyer in it so of course it will be exciting. Top rope jumps and turnbuckle spins filled in to be a perfect match even though there were more to come. In the end, the high flyer, who was the opponent, won the title match. Me and everyone else in the place cheered him on while he clutched the newly won title on his chest and walked out shaking everyone's hand and took his final bow before returning backstage.

Like I said, I knew this match would be great aside from the fact it was a title match that changed and had a new winner, but it was a high flyer that made it better and I love high flyers.

The 3rd match was beginning and it was another title match. I could only imagine how good this would be from the last match.

Before I knew it the announcer announced his name and to my surprise on who it was. The boy that smiled at me. His name was Danny and I watch his every single move when he entered his way to the ring shaking the front rows hands, wishing I was in that row, and made his way to the ring getting the crowd to cheer him on. I only did a little yelp that drowned out from the rest of the crowd, not wanting to attract attention to myself.

They announced the next guy's name whose name was Corey but that's all I heard. Corey was the one who currently had the title, but I couldn't even pay attention to him. Only glancing at him and I turned my attention back to Danny. I brought out my halfway dead phone, and took pictures of the match that was going on between them. I watched every single move from submission holds to middle rope dives and turnbuckle jumps and dives that happened but the match was the one thing I paid less attention to. My mind was too boggled to even remember what the last move from the first was. I had a little memory of his smile but sadly, it didn't fully come back.

In the end, Danny won the title from Corey and we all cheered for him, me including but only shyly.

After that it was announced that a 20 minute break would happen now. I reflected on my amazing night so far looking through my new pictures and fantasized.


End file.
